A Warrior's Path to Love
by MysteriousQuake
Summary: This is a soulmate A/O/B universe type fic with a bit of a twist. Using a prompt got off of Pinterest. Should i make tjis multi-chaptered or just a one-shot? Let me know! Reviews are welcomed
1. chapter 1

My eyes flew across the battlefield mentally calculating how many enemies were still standing, and if we needed to retreat. My thoughts were soon interrupted though when a man _I think..?_ Approached he was using a staff that seemed to have a retractable blade. _How else would he have killed so many of my people._ I growled and got in a fighting stance readying my nun-chucks.

"Come at me," I growled and he charged extending the retractable blade once the staff hit my chest. I closed my eyes expecting pain, and blood.

But... Nothing happened. I cracked open one of my ocean blue eyes and looked down at what should be a wound. Only to find the staff shattered, I looked up at my enemy and realized what had just happened. _No freaking way! I refuse to accept this!! It's treason!_ We... We're soulmates.

I stood up and brushed myself off before holding out my hand. "I'm keeping this professional for now, my name's Ladybug, and if you really are my soulmate... You'll have workhard to find out my real name," I growled not believing this for a second.

"Of course my lady, but do I get to see your face? Or am I only granted permission to hear your heavenly voice~" The mysterious man grabbed my hand and bowed down to kiss it. Once he did I jerked my hand away like I was burned.

"Stop it!" I yelled smacking him, my face flushing behind my helmet. I sighed and took off my helmet but kept on my mask that covered most of my face. "What's you name?" I asked out of courtesy, and curiousity.

"You can call me Chat Noir, Princess," for a second I thought he had figured it out already, but I realized it was only a petname he concocted for me. I thought back on the name he gave me and noticed it sounded familiar.

"Well Chat... Until we meet again, and let's hope next time it isn't on opposing sides hmm?" I smiled at him sweetly before ordering a retreat and heading back towards our main base.

"Tikki!" I yelled as I ran calling for my trusted advisor, and one of my bestfriends.

"Yes Marinette?" She asked running up to me so gracefully it was almost like she was flying. Tikki was short in height and appeared almost like a prepubescent child. She looked much like a doll with her outlandish deep red hair and starling blue eyes. But she was actually around 16 I believe.

"I met my soulmate today," I told her looking ahead firecly, but on the inside I was panicking. He's gone enemy how can I even be sure it wasn't some fluke, and he's not really my soulmate. What if he's trying to trick me to kill me or end the war, what if he knows who I really am? Would he have me killed somehow? Convince someone else to do it or something since it's be impossible for him to do it.

"Oh no... What's his name?" She inquired tiliting her head to the side, her gaze was full of curiosity... and maybe a little worry?

"He said to call him Chat Noir, just like I said to call me Ladybug," I told her.

"No way," she trailed off her gaze full of shock as she locked eyes with me "you have to pursue him! It could end the war!"

"What if he's lying Tikki?!" I yelled my face reddening. "I can't prove anything right now, and I...I just... I just don't know, can I even do this without being tried for treason?" I asked and Tikki nodded with a smile

"It's called being the Princes with a Soulmate, keeping you apart could be drastic you know," she reminded me before she slipped away to the group and took up leading the way to our temporary base just outside of enemy territory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so y'all wanted this to be multi-Chaptered so here you go! I don't have a beta and updates will be slow, but I'll try my best! Please Review! Anyways let's hope right into it! Here you go!**

I approached the door to our base first knocking lightly on the door.

"Password?" _This is the dumbest thing ever..._

"Miraculous Ladybug," I mumbled and the door flew open. The password wasn't known to anyone but me and Tikki, anyone else could've spilled the password the moment they were at sword point. There was also a specific password to enter the Council room, which again Only a select few know. Most of the ones that do aren't warriors, which is stupid why make plans you can't carry out? I'm not supposed to be a warrior either being the crowned and only princess has its restrictions, and death happens to be one. Meaning if I die, so does my kingdom.

"Tikki whats on the agenda?" I asked her

"Well Mari first you need to meet with the politicians and inform them of a possible peace treaty between the countries," she instructed causing me to stop immediately in my tracks.

"Why on Earth would I do that?!" I nearly shouted in shock

" _Weeeellll_ considering you're _you-know-what_ is Chat Noir which is the Prince, everyone knows that. Just like you're known as a high-class Noble, but you're much more... Secretive?" She offered and I nodded

"No point in _secretly_ fighting if everyone knows who I am huh?" I told her as we continued walking "but this doesn't mean there will be a peace treaty between the countries."

"Oh yes it will, because that's the angle you're gonna work. I have no doubts in my mind you'll fall for him, but I thin-"

"Woah what?! I would never fraternize with the enemy!" I yelled out before covering my mouth and shooing the few bystanders unlucky enough to here snippets of our agrument.

"That's why we need to get them to stop being out enemy and become a _reluctant Ally,_ make him fall in love with you first and, I can't believe I'm gonna say this . _Use him,"_ Tikki explained saying the last sentence through gritted teeth. She's always been a follower of Fate and Love, especially since her Soulmate was forced away from her at a young age.

I don't recall his name even after the countless stories I've been told about the _gorgeous man with dark Ebony hair and startling Emerald eyes._ Direct quote.

"Okay Tikki if you're sure this will end the war, the I'll do it for my people. I'll send a messenger with the truce flag so they know not to shoot him. Can you prepare the message while I explain the situation?" I asked her, she nodded and ran off. _I can not believe this is what it's come too. I'm basically being married off to end this stupid war. The whole reason I started to fight in it. Ugh._ I didn't notice I was in front of the locked door to the meeting room until I ran into it.

"Password?" He asked and I sighed again _still stupid_

"Spots on," I mumbled yet again to avoid people overhearing it. honestly it's called a lock and key from a reason, this isn't a childish club room, it's war.

"Welcome milady," everyone in the room Bowed

"the pleasure is mine, but I come here today with a important announcement. I have decided a way to end this war. Even if the way to do it isn't something I strictly approve of." I sighed taking a deep breath here goes nothing "I have discovered my soulmate-" I held up my hand to silence any commotion "and it is the Prince of our rival country."

"what?! Milady you can't be serious?!" A politician yelled in outrage. The prospect of my soulmate was never something my parents wanted to discuss. It wasn't like they were against me finding love, it's just the way to prove it is _iffy_ in their eyes.

"I'm positive his attempt on my life didn't not effect me at all, in fact his attemot broke his blade _before it touched me,_ " I knew I had to have irrefutable evidence in my part to convince even one of these men to agree with me. I was their heir to the throne, their future ruler.

"If you're sure, I doubt we can do anything to change it," one if the younger men sighed. He considered himself a possible suitor for me, his name is Nathaniel I believe. A nice and softspoken guy, but I know he'd rather be somewhere else right about now.

"Thank you for your support Nathaniel, all in favor of my proposal and the end to this war say I!" I called out, _time to pick my poison I guess._

 _"I!"_ They chorused some more reluctant than others and one not saying it at all, but he was outvoted so it didn't matter.

"Let's hope this works." I mumbled as I turned and walked out if the room "Did you send the messenger Tikki?"


End file.
